


A Child's Heart...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [86]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam grieves anew....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Heart...

A ball rolled into the garden and struck Sam's foot. Glancing up from weeding his prize snapdragons, he saw a young Hobbit lad standing at the edge of the garden path.

"Come get yer ball, Lungo Deepdelver" Sam growled.

Frodo laughed from his chair. "Come now, Samwise the Grumbler," he said. “'Tis but a child at play."

Sam tossed the ball to Lungo then pondered Frodo thoughtfully. He would never again feel the innocent joy of a child at play. That part of him was broken now.

And once again, his heart breaking with grief, Sam silently cursed the Ring.


End file.
